Cupcakes and all
by SeriCereal
Summary: Ron and Ginny want to learn how to make cupcakes the muggle way, so they ask Harry and Hermione. Harry and Ginny end up leaving when they begin to feel like they were intruding.  Oneshot


Hermione was walking down the corridor towards the library when someone walked up from behind her and hugged her around the waist, lifting her into the air.

"Wha-!" She shouted out in surprise. When her feet made contact with the ground, she turned around and saw her Ron, her boyfriend, smiling crookedly at her.

"Hey." He said, standing with an awkward smile on his face.

"Oh, Ron! You surprised me!" Hermione said with a giggle. Hermione stood on her toes and kissed Ron, and Harry soon joined the two in the corridor with Ginny glued to his side.

"What was it that you wanted, Ron?" Harry asked, with slight curiosity.

"Well, I was thinking…that you and Hermione could help us learn how to make cupcakes! The…muggle way, of course." He said. Ginny giggled and pulled Harry towards the Kitchen, with Hermione and Ron following close behind. Everyone soon arrived at the portrait that was the entrance to the kitchen. Harry reached up and tickled the pear, waiting for the door to open.

"Do they even have stoves in here, Ron?" Hermione asked, wondering why they wanted to know how to bake cupcakes.

"Yeah. I talked to the house elves about it yesterday. They said they'd have everything we needed in one of the fridges." Ron replied, very curious about the process.

"Ok. Oh! There's Dobby!" Hermione exclaimed, walking over to the familiar house-elf.

"Masters!" Dobby replied, "The ingredients are in the 3rd fridge from the right! Dobby has set them aside himself." He finished, looking particularly proud of himself.

"Thanks Dobby!" Ginny beamed. "Can we start now?" She asked excitedly.

"Um…yeah." Harry said, looking at Hermione.

Harry and Hermione started explaining the process of making cupcakes, including the icing. They then began to actually make the cupcakes.

"No, Ron! You don't put the egg shells in too!" Hermione shouted as Ron was about to throw the whole egg into the mixture.

"O-ok! Sorry!" Ron said, pulling the egg back from the bowl.

"You crack it in half, then pour the yolk and whites in, without any shells." Harry explained.

"Oh! I see now!" Ron said, breaking the egg in half, little bits of shell falling into the bowl along with the yolks and whites.

"Be careful, Ron!" Ginny said, pulling out the shells Ron spilled into it. When they began to stir the cake mixture, hell finally broke loose.

"You're stirring it too fast! You'll spill all of the mix!" Hermione shouted…again.

"Sorry! I'm no good at muggle cooking!" Ron exclaimed. Then he started laughing.

"Wha…what's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"You have mix on your face, here, let me see." He said as he pulled Hermione closer, and wiped the mix off of her face. Hermione began blushing immediately and looked down at her feet. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged, walking out of the kitchen.

"Le-let's finish making the cupcakes." Hermione said, still looking down at the floor.

"Hey! Look here." Ron said. When Hermione looked up, Ron looked longingly at her and said, "Let's finish these cupcakes."

"Ok." Hermione said, her confidence flooding back into her body. They finished mixing the cupcakes and put them into the oven, and started on the icing.

"Ok. You take the milk and mix it in with the powdered sugar. After that, you add the food coloring to make whatever color you want." Hermione said, starting to put the correct amount of milk powdered sugar into the bowl. "Go on. Add the milk." She said, waiting for Ron to add the milk.

"Ok." He added the milk and went for the spoon at the same time as Hermione. When their hands met, they looked up from the bowl and blushed.

"You can stir it, Ron." Hermione said. Ron began to stir the icing. As soon as they were done mixing it, Ron took out the spoon and licked it.

"Yum! Wanna try some, Hermione?" He asked her, tapping the spoon on her nose.

"Hey! You got icing on my nose!" She exclaimed through fits of laughter. She then took the spoon from Ron and flung some icing at him. Ron's eyes widened as Hermione licked the spoon with a wink.

"Oh. You asked for it!" They began a full out icing war, flinging icing throughout the kitchen at each other. They didn't stop until the cupcakes were finished. When the cupcakes came out of the oven, they were still laughing about the icing fight as they iced the cupcakes.

"Let's take some cupcakes back to Neville!" Ron said to Harry, who had left a while ago. "Where's Harry?" He asked, looking around the kitchen.

"I reckon they went back to the dormitory." Hermione said.

"Well, let's give them all cupcakes then!" He said. He looked down at Hermione and kissed her. She smiled and kissed the red-head back. They walked back to the dormitory, icing and all.


End file.
